Tails (Super Smash Flash 2)
Tails is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. Tails is currently ranked sixteenth on the v0.8 tier list, a severe drop down from his original position from the v0.7 tier list. However, he has reliable finishing attacks such as his meteor smash, impressive air speed, and good edgeguarding and pressing with Rhythm Twister. He has excellent recovery, making it hard for him to fall off the stage. However, he is the second lightest in the game, making his knockback far when hit. In addition, he has fast falling speed, making him vialable for combos, has some unreliable attacks, a subpar ground game, unsafe options, difficulty performing combos, and a predictable recovery as well as a poor vertical one. However, if he is controlled well, he can be a deadly character, useful for keeping foes in the air and knocking them out by the top. Special abilities *Four midair jumps Attributes Tails has very effective aerials such as Back Air for spacing and Down Air as a potent meteor smash. He also has decent KO potential in his fair, although some of his smash attacks are sometimes unstable .He suffers from having slow ground speed, and an underwhelming vertical recovery. He is also vulnerable to combos because of his high falling speed, and, due to his light weight, is also subject to early KO's. However, he has strong attacks like the Electron Cannon which is a slow projectile that gives a significant amount of damage to foes and has powerful upward knockback that can be used to chain into other attacks and can break many projectiles given by other characters. Rhythm Twister is effective for edgeguarding and comboing because of its high speed, and is also effective in spacing and pressing. Spin Dash can be a effective approach because of its high speed and large range but can be underwhelming if it is used without being charged. While his up special move, Tails Whirlwind, is effective in racking up damage, Tails suffers in the recovery department even with his multiple jumps, since he is combating with his high falling speed. Overall, Tails has good air game and has many powerful attacks but some unstable. However, he suffers from having many flaws, such as being a lightweight and having weak damage output, putting him at a disadvantage against other characters, making him a character with a balanced chance of winning. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Tails punches. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Tails punches. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Tails dashes forwards and frantically moves his arms and legs around. 7% *Down Tilt: Tails whips his tail around him on the ground. Great for putting opponents in the air. 7% *Down Smash: A boxing glove on a chain appears, which Tails whips around his body, while saying " Take that! ", while dealing tremendous knockback. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Tails whips his tail forwards. 8% *Forward Smash: Claps his hands forward. It does only moderate knockback. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Up Tilt:Tails curls into a ball and does a small jump upwards. 8% *Up Smash: Tails points upward, and a boxing glove on a chain springs out of the ground in front of him to the level at which he is pointing. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Curls into a ball and rolls forward, like Sonic. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins in place, like Sonic. Seven hits, 2% each hit for 14% total. *Forward Aerial: Whips his tail in front of himself; like his Side Special, but with only one spin. 8% *Back Aerial: Spins his tails like a propeller behind himself. Six hits, 3% each hit for a total 18%. Reflects projectiles. *Upward Aerial: Kicks upward with both feet in handstand position. 11% *Downward Aerial: Whips his tail diagonally underneath himself. It is a powerful meteor smash that sends opponents diagonally downward. 10% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches forward with one hand. *Pummel: Punches his opponent. *Forward Throw: Throws his opponent forwards with both hands. A powerful throw. 9% *Backward Throw: Throws his opponent behind him and does a mule kick. A great semi-spike. Sets opponents up for edge-guarding.12% *Upward Throw: Carries his opponent up into the air and punches him, sending his opponent upwards. 13% *Downward Throw: Throws opponent on ground and spins on top of them, dealing multiple hits. 9% Other *Ledge Attack: Tails flies a short distance upwards and lands on the ground, smacking the opponent with his tail. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Tails flies above the platform using his tails and lands on the ground. *Taunts: **Standard: Jumps and yells: "Alright!" **Side: Jumps and yells: "Alright!" **Down: Does a star jump. *Special Abilities: **Four midair jumps. *Revival platform: Riding on the "Tornado". *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Wins: Tails jumps, gives a thumbs up, and says, "Ha ha, did you see that!?" Occasionally, Tails might say "Yes!" while striking a pose. *Loses: Tails claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Tails4.png|Tails using Down Aerial Attack on Super Saiyan Goku in WarioWare, Inc.. Tails3.png|Tails with Sonic using a Taunt in Chaos Shrine. Tails2.png|Tails using Electron Cannon in Hidden Leaf Village. Tails1.png|Tails using Up Smash on in Waiting Room. Tailsmain.gif|Tails' first line art in the DOJO!! External links *Tails' page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Tails' Animation Archive Category:Starter Characters Category:Sonic universe Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2